Mac Family of Weapons
Background "To understand the MAC Assault Carbine family of assault weapons, is to understand the Terran Federation," one Federal historian once said. This statement isn't too far from the truth. While the term "MAC" can be misleading to the Multipurpose Assault Rifle Marks I & II, the term MAC has come to symbolize not so much the weapons platform in which the name is derived from, but the type of ammunition the MAC series uses. And even at that, the ammunition itself is no where related to the abbreviation MAC. Design The original Multipurpose Assault Carbine made it's debut on galactic stages over 50 years ago. Simply called the Multipurpose Assault Carbine, the weapon has an effective point on target range of 600 meters and a area target range of 700 meters. Equipped with standard iron sights, extendable stock, a sling for carrying, 30 round clip (although a double 60 round clip or---rare---100 drum clip can be added), and the reputation of being able to fire after being ran through sand, water, and/or mud, the sturdy metal and wood design was reported as to being able to be left on a mud soaked battlefield for days and could be picked up and fired with very little cleaning in moments. But what made the MAC such a deadly weapon---besides the tremendous kickback on the carbine, making the single and three-round bursts modes applicable, but fully-automatic (while available) almost unthinkable---was the cartridge used, which was the AP-DU-SE-SA (ADES Round) or Armor Piercing Depleted Uranium Semi-Explosive Small Arms Round. The ADES Round was nicknamed "MAC Rounds" by infantry units and the nickname has stuck over the years.'' Manufacturer: '''Striker & Helm Industries '''Line: MAC (Multipurpose Assault Carbine) Model: Various (see below): * Multipurpose Assault Carbine (MAC) - 11 models total * Multipurpose Assault Rifle (MAC Rifle) * Multipurpose Assault Rifle Mark II (MAC Assault Rife II) Role: * Infantry * Security Cost: Sale to Law Enforcement agencies only (Assault Rifles Mark II cannot be sold to law enforcement) The original MAC was supplemented in the field by an array of longer range assault rifles and squad support weapons, but as models came and went, the MAC stood the test of time, seeing heavy use still in the Federal Army at the start of the Sethas-Pol'leks Wars of Aggression. Soon, about fifteen years after the original MAC came into service, the "MAC Mark II" came into existence, adding a under barrel grenade launcher and slightly longer range. The brutal recoil remained. The MAC Mark I and MAC Mark II became the core of infantry squads around the Terran Federation and became the primary weapon of choice for starship security defense teams (Marines) and boarding actions of enemy ships (again, the Marines). Towards the early years of the 11 year conflict (about two years into the conflict) of the Sethas-Pol'leks Wars of Aggression, about 39 years after the original MAC came out, the MAC Mark III really started the evolution of weapon design with the MAC and in specific the ADES Round. The MAC Mark III added a leap of range to the carbine, while increasing the weapon's stopping power by adding a ton of power behind the release of the ADES Round from the MAC, and reduced the brutal recoil of the original MAC Mark I and Mark II by 50%. The weapon soon became the favorite of the MAC series in the early years of the war, although die-hearts would stand by the MAC Mark I & II until the last days of the war. Special Design Features * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III (original Mark III with retractable/extendable stock) * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III A''' (added a under barrel grenade launcher) * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III '''B (under grenade launcher, side barrel flashlight, laser sight, and optional barrel silencer; mostly used with special forces) * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III C''' (A solid stock replaced the retractable/extendable stock; longer range, grenade launcher, flashlight, laser sight, and optional silencer) * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III '''D (Solid stock; longer range, increased stopping power, slightly higher recoil then previous models; optional grenade launcher, flashlight, laser sight, and barrel handle grip.) * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III E''' (Solid stock; increased stopping power, recoil adjusted back to original Mark III model; fixed grenade launcher, flashlight, and laser sight; optional silencer and barrel handle grip). * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III '''Extended E (Solid stock, even heavier stopping power, slightly higher recoil then original E, and optional grenade launcher or shotgun attachment; fixed flashlight, laser sight, and optional silencer and barrel handle grip). * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III Extended E Special '''(same model as the Extended E, but the solid stock is replaced with a retractable/extendable stock for special operations.) * Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III '''Extended E Special Mark 2 ** Going into production after the Maleficent Destruction (6 months after the end of the Sethas-Pol'leks Wars of Aggression; the Destruction lasted 3 months) and seeing front line combat trials during Operation Clean Sweep (7 months after the end of the Maleficent Destruction) * Extended E Special Mark 2 or shortened to "Special 2" has the same attachments as the other Extended E models including optional grenade launcher or shotgun attachment; fixed flashlight, laser sight, and optional silencer. The barrel handle grip can now rotate all the way around to either side of the barrel and either act as a side barrel grip or be folded in on itself along the side of the barrel. Furthermore, the solid stock has been replaced with a retractable/extendable stock. Lastly, the Special 2 has been upgraded with a highly advanced and wear/tear durable scope that has good range and is equipped with both night vision and heat sensor modes. The MAC-III Extended E is the technological advancement end of the carbine models of the MAC series. The carbine simply cannot be advanced anymore in it's current size and round type without simply making a new type of weapon. The MAC-III Extended E came out during the last 4 years of the Sethas-Pol'leks Wars of Aggression, giving you an illustration of how fast the MAC Mark III evolved from the second year of the war on towards the end of the war. By war's end, Marks I, II, and III saw very little use, while Mark III-A and B saw heavy use with Marine units until war's end and post war operations and deployments as well. Special Forces still employ the Mark III-B as their primary weapon of choice during operations. The Mark III-D replaced the Mark III-C all together, while most D models were mostly replaced by war's end by E and Extended E models. By war's end, E and Extended E saw most use, especially Extended E with the option of a shotgun launcher. Special forces units received a special gift in the Extended E Special, which replaced the solid stock with a retractable/extendable stock for special operations. The Extended E Special didn't see field use until the last year of the war. Additional Information While the MAC series was overpowering the Federal Army with amazing after action reviews---and the squad support weapons and machine guns held their own---the Federal Army lacked a good medium to long range assault rifle to supplement the MAC-series carbines in the field. Most of the assault rifles to that point were old (not as old as the original MAC, but some rifle models dated back 40 years), worn down, and had a pile of mixed ammunition that made logistics a nightmare for quartermasters to supply platoons and companies with the appropriate and right amount of ammunition. It was also a cost-losing nightmare, the Terran Federation having to spend thousands upon thousands of credits to just ensure even battalion sized units had the right type and amount of ammunition for the different kinds of assault rifles. Seeing the usefulness of the ADES Round with the MAC series, the Terran Federation did sweeping changes shortly after the devastating two year Twin Suns Battle, where Federal units were forced to rely on MAC weapons alone or captured enemy weapons to supplement their assault rifles due to a logistical nightmare to get through a blockade deadlock between 3 warring fleets over the Twin Suns Planet. The Multipurpose Assault Rifle (also known as the MAC Rifle) was forced into the field long before it was ready, but the mass produced silver (not the customary black) assault rifle provided the Federal Army with a sturdy rifle platform using ADES Rounds. Unfortunately, while the mass produced weapon provided the Federal Army with amazing uniformity across the logistical field of supplying a massive war army with the same ADES Round (barring squad support weapons, machine guns, and sniper rifles), the weapon was a battle field nightmare for the average Federal soldier (although the weapon was much quieter then normal assault rifles and other MAC series weapons and proved very useful with the special forces on certain missions). The weapon was vastly underpowered despite the ADES Round, causing the ADES Round to be almost ineffective against improving body armor and often took three shots to just take down an enemy soldier in torso armor at medium range. The other problem was effective stopping power over range; while the rifle proved highly effective in short to medium range salutations, the rifle's primary role as a medium high to high range weapon was not fulfilled as the ADES Round proved almost completely ineffective at maximum range of the rifle with the weapon's underpowered problem. A third problem was the dirt, mud, and rain; while the MAC-series carbines were known for their durability in harsh weather conditions, MAC Rifles were known for their jamming, malfunction, and overall lack of durability if exposed to weather elements. While MAC Rifle proved a battlefield nightmare for soldiers, the Federal Army continued to mass produce the MAC Rifle and hand them out by the thousands to army units across the theaters of warfare; during those two years, oddly enough, the Federal Army saw it's biggest and least causality stricken victories of the war, moving across the theaters of warfare against the Sethas and Pol'leks military forces. 4 years into the war---2 years after the Twin Suns Battle---introduce the Multipurpose Assault Rifle Mark II (or MAC Assault Rife II). Everything a soldier wanted, the Assault Rifle Mark II had: amazing long range stopping power and accuracy, durability through weather conditions and hard use (as the carbine models), optional grenade launcher (and later optional shotgun attachment with the introduction of the MAC-III Extended E), optional side barrel flashlight, optional laser sight, optional barrel hand grip, and additional optional high powered medium to long range scope. The weapon, using the ADES Round, was a soldier's dream come true, with the ability to punch through even the heaviest of personal body armor at short to medium ranges and having deadly effective on most commonly worn personal body armor had long ranges. The rifle also had the ability to act as a medium range sniper rifle if need be. The weapon quickly became the favorite of most infantryman and by war's end, an average infantryman squad maintained two MAC Mark III E or Extended E's, five Assault Rifle Mark II's, and a Squad Support Weapon. Most half squads maintained one MAC Mark III E or Extended E (for the officer or leading NCO) and 3 Assault Rifle Mark II's. Despite the introduction of newer weapons, like the Morita Assault Rifle during the last months of the war (intending to replace the Assault Rifle Mark II for the Federal Army) or the Predator (other photo) for the Federation's "Super Soldiers" specific use, the Assault Rifle Mark II has held it's own, continuing use as the Federal Army's primary assault rifle even after the war. With the Federal Army's generals and Federal Congress' military oversight council pushing for higher firepower and new weapon designs for a new age of warfare in the Morita Assault Rifles in the regular infantry units, the Assault Rifle Mark II has found a home with specialized airborne units who prefer the lighter weight of the Assault Rifle Mark II verses the Morita Assault Rifle and the Mark II's longer range and higher accuracy at longer ranges. The Assault Rifle Mark II has also found a home with special forces as their primary weapons along with the MAC III Extended E Special, in specific Bravo Teams, STAT units, Special Naval Tactics Units, Special Operation Brigades, Recon units, and the 419th Airborne Regiment who all prefer the weapon's higher accuracy and longer range, as well as the weapon's ability to be silenced, which a Morita Assault Rifle cannot be silenced. As long as the ADES Round can prove effective against modern body armor, the MAC series carbines and assault rifles will remain in use for the Federal Army. There are no plans to replace the MAC-III models for either the Marines or the Special Forces anytime soon, so as long as the Carbines are around, the Assault Rifles will have a home as well, especially with the Special Forces personally requesting them as weapon options in their units. As heavier firepower, if shorter range and less accurate long range, weapons such as the Morita Assault Rifles fill the regular infantry ranks, ADES Round weapons will most certainty find a home among Special Forces units for years to come. Category:Small Arms Weaponry